


Crazy in Love

by Electra_Gaunt



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Fluff, M/M, Orphans, Possessive Behavior, Romance, borderline behavior
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco non se l’era immaginata così, la sua vita.<br/>Senza regole, senza rispetto per niente e nessuno, pochi amici (pochi ma buoni, così si dice), niente da perdere; o, forse, troppo.<br/>Non se l'era immaginata nel buio.<br/>Basso profilo e cappuccio della felpa tirato sulla testa, a nascondere un volto molto più che bello. <i>Ricercato</i>, era l'aggettivo adatto ad uno come lui.<br/>Non se l'era immaginata piena di rimpianti, di cose mai fatte, parole mai dette.<br/>E tutto quello, adesso, pesava come un macigno sulla propria schiena, nella testa. Nel cuore.<br/>Perché ora, nella sua vita, non era più solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Eccone un'altra, più lunga delle altre forse ma, spero, più intensa. 
> 
> Spero vi piaccia!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Attenzione:** TUTTI i fatti da me descritti sono puramente inventati dalla sottoscritta, non traggo alcun profitto da questo lavoro. E' solo un puro e mero passatempo. I caratteri dei personaggi da me descritti non corrispondo alla realtà, ovviamente. Ripeto, è tutta finzione. 
> 
> Enjoy it!

Prologo: ADRENALINE

 [I Luv this sh*t - August Alsina, Trinidad James](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaUyeVrR2Lw)

 

      Marco era abituato a tutto questo.

 

La tensione prima di un colpo, l’adrenalina che scorreva nelle vene come una droga dalla quale non riusciva a disintossicarsi, il fuoco che vedeva negli occhi dei suoi compagni di _avventura._

Non c’era nient’altro se non loro e quello che sarebbe potuto accadere.

Non se l’era immaginata così, la sua vita. Senza regole, senza rispetto per niente e nessuno, pochi amici (pochi ma buoni, così si dice), niente da perdere; o, forse, troppo. Così tanto da perdere da mettergli i brividi, da farlo scattare, da farlo sentire pronto a qualsiasi evenienza. Vigile, costantemente.

Perché, Marco lo sapeva, quella vita gli calzava a pennello.


	2. Primo capitolo: Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Così era stato.  
> Una sera Mats e Marcell lo avevano portato a fare un giro. Marco si era fidato, senza neanche chiedere dove si stessero dirigendo. Ingenuamente pensava a prendere una birra- ma così non era stato. Tutti i dubbi e le sensazioni strane si erano materializzati davanti ai suoi occhi, quando dopo circa un’oretta di camminare si erano intrufolati in un vicolo cieco, scuro (di quelli che se ci passi vicino, normalmente, non ti affacci neanche a controllare, prosegui dritto), fino ad una porticina nera, chiusa a chiave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il primo vero capitolo! E' un po' flashback, per contestualizzare la scelta di Marco di intraprendere questa vita non semplice.  
> La canzone in allegato è Connect di Drake: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BJmp319ctI  
> LA ADORO! 
> 
> Spero vi piaccia,  
> xoxo
> 
> **Attenzione: ******TUTTI i fatti da me descritti sono puramente inventati dalla sottoscritta, non traggo alcun profitto da questo lavoro. E' solo un puro e mero passatempo. I caratteri dei personaggi da me descritti non corrispondo alla realtà, ovviamente. Ripeto, è tutta finzione.
> 
> **Enjoy it!**

 

 

_Swanging, eyes closed just swanging_ __  
Same city, same friends if you're looking for me  
Same city, same friends if you're looking  
I'll be here just swanging  
Don't talk to me like I'm famous  
And don't assume cause I don't expect assumptions babe  
I'm just tryna connect with somethin' babe  
Swangin'

[ Connect – Drake ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BJmp319ctI)

C’erano giorni in cui ripercorreva ciò che era stato, come fosse arrivato a quel punto, quasi senza capacitarsene. Era avvenuto troppo velocemente da poter essere razionalizzato, pur non essendosi mai lamentato della propria condizione di _leggermente_ ricercato. I soldi facili erano un buon input dal quale partire, sebbene una volta al mese dovesse rischiare di farsi arrestare dalla polizia e finire i suoi giorni in galera. In galera, sì, perché non era la prima rapina a cui prendeva parte, né sarebbe stata l’ultima. La cifra a cui erano giunti, spartita in eque parti tra i componenti della gruppo, era circa 2-3 milioni ciascuno. In alcuni casi, sebbene non ultimamente, era capitato anche di fare degli ostaggi importanti ed il compenso da tutto ciò era stato alquanto sostanzioso.

      Marco si chiedeva cosa avessero mai potuto pensare i suoi genitori, morti anni prima a causa di un grave incidente stradale. Certamente non sarebbero stati felici di saperlo coinvolto in questo genere di cose, ma non aveva avuto molta scelta il sé diciassettenne senza famiglia e costretto a vivere in un orfanotrofio con le proprie sorelle: troppo iperattivo per prestare attenzione ad ore ed ore di scuola (una volta lo avevano persino portato da un fottuto psicologo il quale, dove svariate noiose domande, aveva accennato ad una forma di ADHD di media gravità, ma lui non s’era curato di tutto ciò) e dal carattere duro, irruento, ingestibile in un ambiente lavorativo.

Quanto aveva compiuto la maggior età non aveva esitato a racimolare le sue cose e andare a trasferirsi dalla sorella Yvonnie che, con un po’ di fortuna, era riuscita a trovare un lavoretto umile ma degno, a differenza di Melanie, partita per Monaco in cerca di una vita nuova.

      Pian piano, però, la situazione era diventata realmente ingestibile e Marco sapeva che, benché Yvonnie non avrebbe mai avuto cuore di dirlo, mantenere anche lui era diventato faticoso per la sua paga scarsa.

      Così aveva riempito nuovamente il borsone nero, rovinato leggermente ai lati, lasciato una lettera di rassicurazioni a sua sorella, accarezzato la testa pelosa del gatto randagio da lui trovato vicino casa e che non aveva avuto cuore di ignorare col freddo gelido che solo a Dortmund poteva esserci. Ed era uscito definitivamente da quell’appartamento. Dopo anni.

Il cappuccio della felpa tirato su, a coprire i capelli biondicci, gli occhi persi nella notte e le speranze sepolte nel silenzio. Si era rifugiato in un bar, dopo ore passate a passeggiare senza meta. L’insegna rossa lampeggiava nella notte, unica fonte luminosa, e Marco sapeva perfettamente che certi posti era meglio evitarli.

Non se n’era curato, invogliato a perdersi in una birra, circondato dalla musica alta e il mondo fuori.

Marcell era stato un incontro casuale, si erano messi a parlare così naturalmente come si conoscessero da sempre, appartati all’angolo del bancone, il vetro freddo del bicchiere stretto tra le mani. La disperazione negli occhi di entrambi, i tatuaggi sulle braccia come ferite aperte e quella sensazione di aver perso la retta via kilometri addietro.

Non ci furono bisogno di parole. Marcell lo aveva invitato a stare da lui, in un misero bilocale lontano dal centro, e Marco per quanto avesse cercato di declinare l’invito non poté niente. La prospettiva di passare la notte al freddo era terribile.

      Incontrare gli altri componenti del gruppo era stato il passo successivo. Mats sembrava simpatico, accogliente, ti faceva sentire a tuo agio con un solo sguardo (e Marco dovette ammettere che vi si era perso per qualche secondo, in quegli occhi, perché, ad essere sinceri, quel ragazzo sembrava una statua greca vivente, faceva quasi impressione); Benedikt era sempre accanto a lui, una seconda pelle, gli occhi lo cercavano con ossessiva intensità e Mats non era da meno. Il suo aspetto etereo lo rendeva sorprendentemente _lontano_ da approcciare, Ben era più riservato, sebbene cordiale e disponibile, ma certamente più taciturno di Marcell. Tutto il contrario di Thomas, Bastian e Lukas, tre forze della natura. Era chiaro che gli ultimi fossero al principio di una relazione, Marco lo poteva dedurre da come le loro mani si sfioravano gradualmente, con gentile possessività.

E poi c’erano Manuel e Christoph, silenziosi e perfetti, uniti da un legame che non riusciva a descrivere, tra il fraterno e il _qualcosa di più_. Miro, Julian, Mesut... erano così tanti. Marco non aveva mai avuto così tante persone con cui essere gentile. Riconoscente.

Si era abituato in fretta, fortunatamente. Averli attorno lo faceva star bene, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo. Sapere di avere delle persone su cui poter fare affidamento era incredibilmente _bello._ Yvonnie lo aveva contattato svariate volte, chiamato ad ogni ora del giorno, e lui si era limitato a inviarle qualche messaggio di rassicurazione. A volte la sua presenza familiare, i suoi occhi verde scuro, profondi e gentili, gli mancavano così tanto da togliere il respiro. Ma non poteva rovinarle la vita, non dopo tutto quello che avevano trascorso insieme.

Era passato molto tempo, due mesi forse o più, da quando si era trasferito da Marcell; aveva cercato un lavoro, convinto che fosse l’unica soluzione possibile, per uno come lui. Non voleva pesare sull’amico come era successo con sua sorella; così, seppur a malincuore, aveva accettato la prima offerta che gli era stata proposta, ovvero aiutare a scaricare la merce al discount poco lontano da _casa._

Le ore estenuanti, la monotonia e la costante sensazione di non essere al posto giusto al momento giusto. Senza scopo, senza alcun obiettivo.

Marcell lo aspettava per cena, la pizza aperta sul tavolo del cucinino, la tv accesa. Marco aveva la sensazione che l’amico gli nascondesse qualcosa, da come lo guardava fisso. Come se stesse cercando di capire se si potesse veramente fidare di lui.

“Tutto bene, amico?” diceva solitamente Marcell, scambiandosi la loro particolare stretta di mano. Marco annuiva con gratitudine, lasciando scivolare via quella sensazione di _non so._

      ‘Tanto prima o poi mi dirà tutto’, si ripeteva tra sé il biondo.

 

Così era stato.

Una sera Mats e Marcell lo avevano portato a fare un giro. Marco si era fidato, senza neanche chiedere dove si stessero dirigendo. Ingenuamente pensava a prendere una birra- ma così non era stato. Tutti i dubbi e le sensazioni strane si erano materializzati davanti ai suoi occhi, quando dopo circa un’oretta di camminare si erano intrufolati in un vicolo cieco, scuro (di quelli che se ci passi vicino, normalmente, non ti affacci neanche a controllare, prosegui dritto), fino ad una porticina nera, chiusa a chiave.

Erano entrati, guardandosi prima intorno fortuiti, e Marco si era trovato davanti a sé una scala a chiocciola che portava giù. Chissà dove. L’aria sapeva di stantio, come se non vi fosse alcuna finestra né via di fuga. Per un secondo ebbe paura.

Mats lo notò subito.

“Non preoccuparti, non vogliamo farti del male, Marco,- aveva riso leggermente il moro, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé con un gancio, - dobbiamo solo farti vedere una cosa che potrebbe interessarti, che potrebbe cambiarti la vita, diciamo. Come l’ha cambiata a noi.”

E con ciò si era avviato, scendendo le scale, seguito a ruota da Marcell.

In quel momento, Marco capì che i due ragazzi gli avevano lasciato una via di fuga. L’unica possibile. Uscire dall’edificio sarebbe stato semplicissimo, tornare a casa di Marcell altrettanto, dimenticarsi dell’accaduto ancora di più.

Poteva rimanere all’oscuro di tutto, come poteva soprassedere al fatto che Marcell ricevesse chiamate nel cuore della notte (la suoneria del suo cellulare era inconfondibile), che non lo vedesse mai andare a lavoro, che sparisse per giorni interi per poi tornare a casa stanco ma contento.

L’adrenalina lo fece rinsavire di colpo dai suoi pensieri o, per meglio dire, gli fece perdere completamente quel barlume di razionalità che ancora possedeva integro. Sentì perfettamente dentro di sé che qualcosa stava finalmente cambiando.

Mio dio, aveva atteso anche troppo.

Li seguì, senza voltarsi indietro.

 

Quello che trovò in quel sotterraneo segnò la sua rinascita, per quando rischiosa essa potesse essere. Non se ne pentì mai, in effetti.

Nemmeno per un secondo.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Ad ogni capitolo allegherò una canzone dalla quale mi sono ispirata.  
> Spero possa interessarvi anche questa piccola appunta.


End file.
